


Lily's Mistake!

by EdTheBeast



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdTheBeast/pseuds/EdTheBeast
Summary: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling."EdTheBeast IMPORTANT LOOK FOR NOTE BELOW NOTE!IF I DIE FROM THIS VIRUS (I'm in the high risk category- Diabetes, Heart Quad, Overweight); MY SON WILL POST ALL CHAPTERS ON HOLD.I do not claim ownership of the characters and world of Harry Potter, I'm just borrowing.The story I tell here about Harry and his girls is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon.This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line. I'm grateful to Ms. Rowling for her stories about Hogwarts, for without her books, my story would not exist. I only created the story and the OC characters.I'm not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. The story is for free and for fun.Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
Relationships: Harem/Harry, Harry Potter/Other(s)
Kudos: 10





	Lily's Mistake!

**Author's Note:**

> Note:I have several stories that I will try 2 finish, but most will be a 1X in a bluemoon. If anyone has an idea send a comment. Actually wish I hadn't so many stories or ideas.  
> I just added several hundred words 2 the prior chapters, did some corrections.  
> I have a habit of making things 2 complex. Then will try 2 do it by subplots. Ron's wishes are taken from canon, maybe amplified a bit, but I honestly don't like Ron. I never liked Harry taking him back, but HER plot seemed 2 need it.  
> Remember, this is a massive AU, trying 2 keep canon alive in story, somewhat. The main plots will be there, just twisted sometimes. Enjoy Kudos and thoughts are welcome.
> 
> Disclaimer! A combination of Disclaimers so new story makers will not get in trouble.  
> I do not claim ownership of the characters or world of Harry Potter, I'm just using.  
> The story I tell here about Harry and his girls is my own invention, and it's not purported or believed 2 be part of J.K. Rowling's story canon. This story is for entertainment only and isn't part of the official story line. I'm not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I only created the story and the OC characters.  
> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Note: Pursuant to the Berne Convention Implementation Act of 1988 and the Digital Millennium Copyright Act of 1998, this work is copyrighted 2019 with all rights expressly reserved by its author unless explicitly granted. No portion may be reproduced in any fashion without the express written permission of the author. This permission is given, as long as it is in "good" taste, and told where you got it from, my story. I believe plagiarism is a form of flatter; so be my guest; as not owning or making anything; but respect and fun from writing!  
> CONTENT: This story contains sexually graphic and explicit material and as such, it is not suitable for minors. If you are a minor, please leave now, as it is illegal for you to be here. If it is illegal for you to read or view sexually explicit material in the community you view such material, please leave now. This story and characters are purely fictional and any resemblance to events or persons (living or dead) is purely coincidental. If you are offended by sexually explicit stories, please read no further. If you are offended by stories featuring group sex, bisexual situations, incest, or any other situation, please check the story code before reading the text. These stories are just that, stories, and don't promote or condone the activities described herein. At this point, I’d like to give credit where due to all the authors whose works inspired these clichés, starting stories, etc, but with over 80K stories, would be kind of hard. I’ve read so many Fanfictions that I honestly can not keep track of who created which bit that became so well known in fandom, that it is thought 2 be canon. If you recognize some of your work, idea, or thought/spelling process, consider this my thanks 2 you. If you send 2 me, I will try 2 give credit: Note: I'd like 2 thank MissAnnThropic and the_scribbler for the above laws and their Disclaimer, I 1st came across.  
> Most of the characters are owned by lots of others. I just wish I did. I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY or profit from any of this story. ALL CHARACTERS OF THE HARRY POTTER SERIES BELONGS TO J.K. Rollins, Warner Brothers, its various affiliates, and whoever she sells, gives etc. it to.  
> I dare you to find a story in the last 20 years that has a readable line that has not been in another story, before Example: {John, Jack, Flash, we need to hurry. I Love you, etc. etc.} Thank U for the way (idea, thought, etc) 2 form my words 2 flesh out my own free story.  
> Some references 2 people, characters, songs, books, etc. are mentioned in the story. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THEM, though I wish I did. Some parts are from others 2 describe the History parts; which I Don't own any of. This is a free story for enjoyment of the reader.  
> I THINK I COVERED ALL DISCLAIMERS FROM MOST SITES. 2Bsure: I OWN NOTHING! I C NOTHING! I NO NOTHING! AS SGT. SCHULTZ SAID ON HOGANS HEROES. I MAKE NO MONEY JUST ENJOYMENT. I DON'T ASK FOR DONATIONS. SO HAVE FUN, EVEN MAKE FUN OF WHAT I DO.  
> Disclaimer!: I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY nor gain any profit from any of this story.  
> ALL CHARACTERS OF This story don't reflect the attitudes or characters in the Harry Potter series, or have any affiliation with the author. I just wished I owned them.

Lily had spent three months going over the spell, runes, and ritual. Lily had triple checked the Arithmancy. She had quadruple checked the Blood Seal and Enchantment. She went over the activation Spell for the Runes to power the Ritual.

I joined James on the other side. That mutt screwed up. Then that senile old fart... Grrrr...My poor baby.

The night Petunia hit him with the frying pan. We saw some of the problem. By the time Harry hit Puberty, we both knew something had gone wrong with what I did.

Harry age ten, asleep, started to have a wet dream. It looked like me and Harry, or James and I. He then grew into a twenty something gorgeous hunk. He then glided up to Petunia in her bed. Spelled both of them and fucked her like no tomorrow. His seaman, running out of her quim; seemed to be absorbed into Petunia. Then her and Vernon did it seemly awake, but not.

The next night, the neighbors 18 year old daughter had her fiance over. We followed the sex Hunk go next door; then drill mother and daughter to overflowing. The seaman again getting absorbed; then the boy and Husband did the girl and wife. 

This continued, every night for one square mile of women. Three had no males there. We saw the next day, they sexed up someone, they knew well. Two 13 year olds also got it on the same night. One was staying over, for a sleepover. One screwed a teacher the next day, the other had Vernon in his car, before work... It was sick.

Every woman became pregnant. The abortions were done, about 20%. The teacher fired, Vernon paying through the nose, then moving out. Harry again serviced all the abortions, then the three girls that moved in. The sex was weird. They were lesbian, so the mates they found were strange. Dudley did the teachers girl, that the teacher was fired from. Again Vernon paid!

We could tell, Harry was not awake. The lights were on, but no one home. The babies came. Most were red heads or had green eyes. The ones that breast fed, did not get another visit. 

Those that used formula, after the first month or so, received a new baby. Harry had his letter. Hagrid showed him the Knight's bus. For the last days before school; Harry's circle became greater Surrey. He was doing every Home with in range of the house. Usually both sides of the block. Each night in a different direction. No longer doing one house a night, now it was a block a night.

It was strange that, except the night he did the two 13 year olds; he only did adults. Except for that one girl, whose dad forced an abortion. It took us six months to realise that the night he did those girls, was the runic day.

The ups and downs that happened. Over five years, making hundreds of children during the summer. It never happened at school. Molly was surprised to have a child the first time Harry stayed the Summer before! But then she breast fed.

No one under seventeen, except those two that were in range on the following day of the ritual for five years. He did others, St. Catchpoles area had a massive population growth. Over those five years.

Harry is with Hermione, Ginny, Nym, Padma, Susan, and Luna. They are in the tent. They had just destroyed the locket. Ron had just stormed away after the locket. The visions he had saw, served to inflame his imagination. The problems from the brains using him, never being fixed, did the rest.

He could tell Hermione loved Harry; just like the others. The jealous, betrayer in him stormed off. He would go find Lavender and do her, at least she wanted him. Of course she was in range; as they followed him, to see he was safe; even though most of the girls hated his guts. Luckily the child had reddish hair and her blue eyes.

They left them and were heading back to Hogwarts. It had been strange, how Bella brought him the cup. But then as Lord Black, her husband dead. She was compelled and impregnated the night she came. Raping Harry the next day. The girls oblivating her memory of the prior days. 

The next night was the runic night. All six girls became bow legged, then they all jumped him the next day. They loved him and he was the only guy around. All six to be expecting. Not knowing till after, Tom's proclamation of Harry coming to him.

It never happened again. The runic day was like any other, after he killed Tom. But the seventeen year old pregnant students and Hogsmeade women never seemed to complain much. 

The teachers being with child all the time, cut some time from their work. But the temp replacements, had a major workout. They lined up the que, any woman wanting a child, taught at Hogwarts.

The Children having red, blonde, or black Hair. Their eyes Hazel, blue, or green. All the children, powerfully magical. None of those children showing up as Harry's children, when a witch tried for paternity. While the children of his bonded all showed as his, even the ones from the tent. It was because they were bonded to him, through the years.

It was a bit sick, the number of times down the years, after he no longer did non adults. That his daughters had his daughters, etc. etc. 

Ginny, Hermione, Padma, and Susan lived to be 200 to 250. While the original two Luna and Nym were almost three hundred years old, when they passed. The legends about them looking in their late teens till death, was true. 

Harry lived a little more than 400 years, 409 to be exact. The start of puberty, in all likelihood was the reason. The hundreds of thousands of children he had, opened the world to magic. Harry had talked enough people into using sperm banks with him. That by the time the Statue of Secrecy was over, almost ten percent of the world's population was magical. No longer under one percent.

The enchantment runic ritual worked; just not exactly how we expected it to. Of course watching our grandkids, great grandkids have great, great, great, great, great, grandkids was a pleasure. 


End file.
